1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with conveyors which are used in the food processing industry and in particular draining conveyors used in cheese making processes. The invention is also concerned with the food processing apparatus incorporating such conveyors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one application in the cheese making process the curd and whey is delivered to a draining conveyor which is made up by a perforated stainless steel belt, normally an endless slatted belt, supported on suitable drive chain passing about sprockets, at least one of which is driven. In another application, curd is delivered on to the conveyor for salting. It is necessary to keep the curd on the belt along the conveying distance while the curd is mechanically manipulated as part of the processing. Stationary sides with a slidable interface with the top of the belt have been used to confine the curd during movement along the conveying distance. Such a construction achieves the desired objectives by using a considerable number of expensive components requiring fabrication and fitting and much of this has been eliminated with the present invention.
Also in the food processing industry a high standard of hygiene is required. Stainless steel has been a preferred material in such applications, for example, the slatted stainless steel belt referred to above, but at a high cost.